Lilacs and Lilies
by Hana-Chan00
Summary: "Lilacs?" He asked. I nodded. "And white lilies," Hinata would protect the love of her life, no matter the cost.


"_Hinata!"_

The blood began to drip from my mouth. The kunai felt like it went straight through me. The lavender jacket that clung to my body was slowly being soaked with red. Everything was a daze and my vision became blurry. I no longer had the strength to stand anymore. I fell backwards and my vision was breaking up. Someone's footsteps were getting louder; someone was running towards me. I could only hope that it wasn't the enemy. Suddenly, someone's hand intertwined with mine. My whole being felt warm and complete; Naruto.

There were tears starting to form in his eyes. "Oh, Naruto," He put his hand to my cheek.

"Shh, don't speak," His voice cracked. I smiled up at him.

"We can fix you; you'll be fine, we just need-" I put our intertwining hands to my lips and kissed his knuckle softly.

"It's too late," I hated myself for this, but I knew that this fate was inevitable. I'd been to weak to be as strong as my Naruto, but in the end at least I saved him. I hated myself for shattering any hope he had, but leaving him hopeful would've only been worse. Naruto closed his eyes tightly and tears fell on my face. I let go of his hand and pulled his face down to mine.

"I love you," I whispered. He opened his eyes and looked into mine. He pressed his lips on mine. "I love you more than anything," He whispered back. Naruto put his forehead to mine and just looked at me. He held my hand once again.

"I'll be going soon, Naruto," He cringed and more tears fell. I reached up with my other hand to wipe his tears. "Don't cry," I continued. "You believed in me, and for that, I am forever grateful," He smiled.

"Do something for me," I began to sit up and I held my free hand to hold my wounded area. He let go of my hand and eagerly helped me sit up against a nearby rock.

"What is it?" His brows furrowed with anticipation. I coughed into my hand and blood stained it.

"Never give up on your dreams, and remember that I believe in you. No matter what anyone says, you are not a bad person, and you will always be my hero," I coughed more. He looked at me with a worried expression. "Hinata-" I put a shaky finger to his lips. "You are a wonderful ninja Naruto. Your parents would be proud," Tears streamed down his face. I could feel tears starting to form in my own eyes, as well.

I could feel my time running out. He kissed me once more. "I'm going to miss you, Naru-kun," I laughed; even though it hurt, I laughed anyway. "Hinata, I love you so much," He hugged me and my tears fell onto the back of his jacket. "Tell everyone that I-I'm sorry, and that I love them," He knew that I was referring to my family and friends. "I will," I smiled at him.

"It's time," He kissed my forehead. "Okay," He smiled sadly.

He picked me up gently, bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He took me to a nearby tree and laid me down under the shade.

"Lilacs?" He asked. I nodded. "And white lilies," He nodded. He sat near me and held my hand tightly. I could feel everything shutting down inside of me. "I-It's time, Naruto-kun," I looked at him. He leaned towards me and placed one last kiss on my lips. My vision was going black. "I love you, my dearest, Naruto," Through my blackening vision I saw him gulp hard, trying to hold back more tears. "Goodbye, my sunshine," He smiled. I felt a sense of warmth and completeness as everything slowly went black.

_**Two months later**_

Naruto walked through the grassy path that was so familiar to him. He always came here every other day. The birds whistled through the trees and the sun shined brightly. He could hear the river now; he was here.

He walked over and crouched down in front of a gray stone.

"Hey, Hina-chan," He smiled. "I brought your favorite," He set down a bouquet of flowers in front of his deceased wifes grave.

"As promised, lilacs and white lilies," A tear escaped his eye and he wiped it away.

_Naruto would spend the next hour telling Hinata about his missions and all of the preparations for him to take the roll as the new Hokage of Konoha._


End file.
